Gotcha
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: AU of A Good Man Goes To War. The Doctor lost Melody, his daughter, and he blames himself. Amy convinces him that he needs to keep fighting. 11/Amy


**I don't own Doctor Who. **

**So this is just a little something I felt like writing, and it actually came to me pretty easily, amazingly. And I'm kinda proud of how it turned out. I actually wrote the second paragraph first, using Carly's wonderfully fluffy prompts and built on that, so yeah. Funnily enough, the fluffiest prompts turned into a sorta angsty fic. The prompts were sunshine and rainbows. How much more fluffy can it get?**

* * *

><p>No. This could not be happening. They had just taken his daughter from right under his nose. How had he not seen that coming? Why couldn't he have figured it out in time? The Doctor felt his knees give way and he slumped against the nearest wall. He could see Amy and Rory crying at the loss of what they thought was their child. But he knew the truth. It wasn't the TARDIS that made Melody the way she is. It was him. He'd never been able to tell Rory, but he was pretty sure Amy had figured it out. After all, Time Lord DNA doesn't just appear out of nowhere.<p>

His life and never been sunshine and rainbows, but this. This was like someone was trying to kill him emotionally. Trying to make him never want to feel anything for anyone ever again. Maybe that was the point of all this. To break him, the Doctor, the healer, beyond repair. But they didn't seem to understand that if that was ever to happen, he would become the most dangerous thing in the universe, because he would have nothing to lose. He'd already lost Melody, and Amy wouldn't even look at him. Rory would glance over her shoulder at him from time to time, but never really look for longer than a few seconds. He'd been sitting against the wall hiding his face in his hands for at least half an hour when Amy took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Get up." She demanded. Even though her voice was shaking the Doctor could hear the command in her voice. He looked up at her. He was well aware that he probably looked pathetic. He'd been crying silently for as long as he'd been sitting there, his hair was everywhere from when he'd been pulling at it in anger at himself and his knuckles were red and scratched from punching the wall. But he didn't care. Because as he looked up at Amy with her puffy red eyes, he knew he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the universe. "I said get up." Amy repeated in the same tone.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, defeated. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to start the search, and he'd just managed to lose the two most important people to him in one day. What was the point of him if he couldn't even protect the ones he loved? Amy would be better off without him. She'd have Rory and her baby and everything would be fine and she'd be happy and her baby wouldn't be in the hands of a woman wanting to turn her into a _weapon. _A weapon against him. Her father.

"Because our baby is out there Doctor, and I need you to find her. _Please._" Amy was crying again and it was breaking the Doctor's hearts. Standing up slowly, he took her into his arms and held her as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I don't even know where to start looking, Amy. I don't know where to find her. What's the point of me?" The Doctor asked repeating Amy's words from long ago. Amy could see in his eyes and hear it in his defeated tone that he really believed what he was saying. He didn't see the point of himself.

"You're my best friend. That's the point of you." She wanted to say that he was more than that and always would be. But she couldn't. Not now, and probably not ever.

"Amelia. This is all my fault." The Doctor said into her shoulder. "If she wasn't part Time Lord…"

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Amy said pulling back to look into his eyes.

The Doctor smiled slightly. He loved her and she loved him. They both knew it. But she was married to Rory and he was a Time Lord. It would never work, so they never told each other exactly how they felt. It was a no go zone. But they said one thing… A thing that to an outsider would look like just a word, but to the two of them, it was the most powerful word in the whole English language. "Hey," the Doctor said leaning in to whisper in her ear "Gotcha."

Amy closed her eyes and smiled. "Gotcha," she replied. They pulled apart and looked at each other until the Doctor spoke.

"I will find her Amy. And I will get her back to you. It just…" He winced at what he had to say next, "Might take a while."

"Okay." Amy said quietly, bracing herself. She knew it would be hard, she wouldn't be able to see her daughter or the Doctor for a long time, but knowing that he was out there fighting to save their daughter, she knew it would make the waiting a little bit easier. "Okay. Where are you going to start?"

The Doctor walked right up to the doors of the TARDIS and just as he was about to step in, he answered. "At the start, Amy. At the start."

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Hope you liked it. It won't be continued, it was only meant to be a short little thing that I thought of when I was half asleep. Review and let me know what you thought! <strong>


End file.
